Incomplete
by privateradios
Summary: She gave him everything while he threw it all away. [FlackAiden]
1. Default Chapter

Title: Incomplete  
Author: Jen (no longer listing all the names. Bleh, too many)  
Pairing: Flack/Aiden  
Summary: She gave him everything while he threw it all away.  
A/N: Yes, this is a major angst one so if you hate angst and don't want to see bad things happen to the ship then don't read.

* * *

She watched him, watched as he entered their apartment and threw his car keys onto the table. She watched him fling his jacket off his shoulders before brushing absently past her and into the kitchen to grab a beer.

They had yet another fight and now Aiden did not know what to do. First, they were small fights about stupid things in which both would get over the next morning. Then they grew into larger ones which resulting in unwanted curses and tears with the thought of leaving one another for good.

At one point, Flack had actually pushed her away and to her that was the final straw. She quickly grabbed her belongings and told him to fuck off. Told him that hell was the only place where he would be wanted, and then she left, closing the door behind her.

However, that was two weeks ago and she realized how badly she missed him and came back. Both had apologized and everything seemed to be smooth sailing.

Until last night.

* * *

Aiden dialed Flack's number as she parked her car in front of their apartment complex. A month ago, Aiden and Flack both decided on buying their own apartment together. A small step in their already booming relationship. It had been two years since they started dating and since both had spent most of their time not at their own apartments, they decided on just buying one for the both of them.  
Then there was his voice and Aiden tried to not smile every time she heard it but that was impossible. "Flack."

"Hey," she said softly as she leaned back in her car seat as she watched some cars whiz by, "you up for dinner tonight, maybe? Please?"

"I've got to work late."

"Again? Four days in a row Don."

"It's New York Aid."

"I don't even have to work overtime. I don't think anyone does."

"You work in a completely different area than I do. I'm going from case to case and it's tough."

She sighed. So much for the plans she had for them tonight. "Alright, I'll leave something in the fridge for you."

"Thanks Aid. I owe you one."

She smiled faintly before gathering her bags and exiting her vehicle. "Sure do."

"Okay, they're calling for me. I might see you tonight."

"I love you."

"Yeah, see you later."

Click.

Aiden felt her heart suddenly sink as she heard the dial tone in her ear. Why every time Aiden told him she loved him he never, not ever once said it back? Was it because he did not love her or because he did not want to say it in front of all his co-workers who would constantly teased him with "I wuv you too!" mimicking in the background.

Moreover, as she unlocked the door she prayed that it was problem two.

* * *

After he grabbed himself a beer, he left for the bedroom. Flack didn't even look at her and she felt the blood boil inside of her as she pulled herself off from the couch.

Bastard was not going to get away with this.

Aiden followed after him and stopped short when she found him lying on his back on the bed, the beer bottle in his hand as he stared up at the ceiling.

As she moved closer, the light casting down from the moon illuminated the unshed tears in his eyes. Aiden felt her stomach turn when she, in the first time, saw tears in Flack's eyes.

"Don?" She asked softly as she inched closer to the bed. "What's wrong?"

He did not respond. He did not even blink. He just continued to stare up at the ceiling.

Aiden moved this time onto the bed. "Don?" She choked as she crawled over to him and brushed the strands of his dark hair off from his forehead as she stared down at his eyes. The tears were visibly there and she could feel her own hiding behind her eyes.

"I...I can't do it Aiden." He finally said as he closed his eyes, the tears streaming down his cheek.

She continued to brush his hair away. "Do what?"

"Love you."

Aiden's fingers stopped and her breath came short. After two years of everything they had gone through, he still could not love her. She felt the anger boil up inside of her again as her eyes fell on the beer bottle in his hand and she realized now that every time he came home he smelt like smoke.

"You're going to the bar now aren't you? Every fuckin' night instead of coming home you're going to the bar and you're probably fuckin' any girl there except for me aren't you?" Aiden cried as she backed away from him before grabbing the beer bottle out of his hands and throwing it hard against the wall, glass and alcohol crashed to the floor. "Aren't you Don? Answer me damnit!"

He winced when his beer bottle hit against the wall. Flack wanted to lie to her, wanted to tell her that it was not true but in reality, it was. He had told her that he was working late when really he was heading to the bar and getting so drunk that he found himself several times in bed with unknown women who he had never met.

However, Aiden, she was devoting her life to him and he was throwing it away. How could he live on like this?

"I gave you everything! You bastard!" Something else was thrown halfway across the room with a resulting sound in a crash as Flack winced again. "Get out! GET OUT!"

Flack wanted to yell back, wanted to tell her that he needed more time and that his life is too chaotic for love but she would not listen and he did not even have enough energy to.

"I SAID GET OUT DON." She yelled as she grabbed him and with what strength she had left, she ripped him from the bed and pushed his packed suitcase into his hands. "AND DON'T COME BACK WITH SOME LAME ASS APOLOGY."

He wanted to turn around and tell her to give him more time, wanted to turn around and hold her close in his arms but he knew it was over. He knew that he had screwed it all up and she had all the right to be mad at him.

Flack made his way towards the door, Aiden staying five feet away as he slowly opened the door and looked over his shoulder at her. "I'm sorry." And before she could open her mouth and respond, he turned around and walked away, the door closing slowly behind him.

* * *

FIN.  
Or…sha'll a make another chapter? Hm? I might not because I love angst and I'm not sure if I want to write another chapter unless people are up for it. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Incomplete**_

--  
_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

--  
He did not know where to go and it was then did Flack realize that most of his life had been spent in that apartment with that women and since two years ago, everything that was once his was wiped clean. His apartment now belonged to a new couple, whom much resembled them in an odd creepy way, and his parents or siblings did not live anywhere near by that, he could end up on their doorsteps.

Flack kicked the stone at his feet as he watched it tumble down the cement before coming to a halt at the base of a pole. He wanted so badly to turn around, march right back up to Aiden, and tell her in between kisses that he was sorry. That he was sorry for being an ass and taking her for granted but deep down inside, he somewhat felt that it was her fault. Her fault for not understanding his sense of love and that sometimes he just needed to breathe.

Its 2 AM in the morning and Flack was standing out on the curb in the rain. This was how bad it had become. He could feel the rain pouring from the heavens as it fell onto his head, his body, his clothes and he cannot help but close his eyes. When he was younger, his sister had told him a myth that he had grown to believe for a long time. That was until he became a teenager but the myth went along like this. Every type the rain fell his sister would tell him that if he spun around in the rain five times and closed his eyes, heaven would wash his dirty soul away and be replenished with a new. One in which would be loved by everyone. Therefore, every time it rained, Donald Flack Jr. would race outside, and spin, and spin until he fell over.

However, the rain meant more than just an old myth his older sister told him. Four years ago, in the rain, Flack and Aiden met.

--

Four years ago, Don Flack was heading to work in the same routine he has done all that year. He smiles at the elder woman who sits on the same bench every day in sunshine or rain, tells her how beautiful she looks and that they should get together one time after work. She would tell him that she is waiting for her grandson and when he returns then dinner, they should have.

Once he waved a small good bye to her, he immediately stepped out onto the streets, the smell of city quickly entering his nose. The smell does not bug him too much because he has lived there for too long.

He walked the streets, his hands secured tightly in his pockets as he weaved in and out of the crowds of people. He heard bits and pieces of conversations, some ranging from the next shoe designer to what one person had for dinner. Flack could not help but chuckle lightly to himself as he turned a corner and suddenly collided with something or someone else walking the opposite way. "Oh! Sorry." He said as he extended his hand to a slender brown-haired woman who had fallen to the ground by the sudden encounter. She grabbed his hand and he helped her to her feet. "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's no problem." She said as she quickly dusted herself off before giving him a small smile.

Flack could not help but return the smile as he took in the full view of her. She was defiantly gorgeous, any fool could see that, and he suddenly wanted to know her. Flack wanted to know her name, what she did for a living, and where she lived. "I'm Don Flack." He quickly said as he extended his hand out yet again to her.

Her smile widened as she shook his strong yet gentle hand. "Aiden Burn."

Moreover, as they began to talk about their lives, the rain began to fall and all that Flack can remember is how Aiden smiled up at him and told him that she loved to run in the rain barefoot while singing any song that would come to her head.

It was the beginning of an end.

--

"Hi Danny."

Danny Messer stared at Flack who was currently standing outside of his apartment. The man looked like trash and he noticed that he was carrying a suitcase. He knew that it only meant one thing; Aiden had kicked him out.

Flack looked at him. "Can I use your phone?"

"What did you do to her?" Danny quickly asked, ignoring Flack's question. "What the fuck did you do?"

"Aiden?"

"Who the fuck do you think I'm talkin' about? Your fucking mom? No. Of course Aiden."

"She said I didn't love her anymore now can I please use your phone?"

Danny pushed the door aside as he stepped outside, his body inches away from Flack. Danny could not help it; he was too overprotective of Aiden. It was only because he viewed Aiden as his sister and anyone who dared to try to hurt her had to deal with him even if it was Flack. "You better not be bull shitting me Flack."

Flack felt a headache coming on and he cursed under his breath. He could not deal with this right now. Could not deal with Danny ready to beat the living daylights out of him, could not deal with Aiden mad at him, and could not deal with his own life to begin with. He sighed and took a step back from Danny. "I can't take this. I'm going to Stella's."

"You're not going anywhere." Danny told him, his fingers circling tightly around Flack's forearm. He was not going to let him go, not until he got his answer first.

"Damnit Messer," Flack swore as he pulled his arm free from Danny's grip, "I just need to be left alone, really. I've got to find out what's missin' right now."

"Are you drunk? What are you talkin' about?"

"I need to just fuckin' remember. Remember what made me fall in love with her in the first place."

Danny sighed in defeat as he nodded, before stepping back. "Fine, you go remember, Flack. Go find out exactly why you love her and then send me the wedding invitation."'

--

It is 2003 and Flack and Aiden are seated in the break room during their break.

"Guess how many cookies I can stuff into my mouth." Aiden said as her eyes sparkled at him.

"One."

She laughed and shook her head, her brown hair falling around her face. "No, seriously."

"I don't know, three?"

"Five."

Flack blinked and stared at her. "You got to be kidding. That is fuckin' sick Aiden. You'll choke and die."

She laughed again, her laughter filling all the cold places in the room as she reached over the table and grabbed a handful of chocolate chip cookies. "Dare me?'

His lips curved into a smirk as she had caught his attention. "Triple Dog Dare You."

Moreover, in matter of seconds, Aiden had stuffed cookie after cookie until five just barely fit into her mouth. Flack gaped at her and yet found it very amusing at the same time.

"Fgifve." She said proudly as she held up five fingers to reinforce her victory.

Flack merely shook his head as he continued to smirk at her. God was she beautiful even if there were five chocolate chip cookies stuffed into her mouth. "You're amazing Aid. Can I have your autograph?"

She hit his arm playfully and slowly swallowed the cookies. "Shut up."

--

Flack was seated on a vacant bench, his packed suitcase resting beside his feet, his head leaned back, eyes closed. He did not mean for it to end up this way. The girls at the bar were just there to get his mind off of certain things. He did not want it to hurt Aiden and hell; he did not want their relationship to end. Not for all of that they had gone through.

Her face flashed through his mind and he smiled slightly. The memories of all the years they had together were reemerging and he felt he was on the verge of figuring out the real meaning behind their love.

All those nights together at dinner, on the couch with him forcing her to watch scary movies that kept her awake all night, and the endless lovemaking in the bed. In addition, it was then that Flack finally realized why he had fallen in love with her; they understood one another.

He quickly stood up from the bench and grabbed his suitcase. He was going to go back to her and only hope that she would take him back in. If she did not then that was that but if she did, then he knew that, their relationship had grown stronger than ever before.

The last thought on his mind as he darted off to their apartment was that time is too precious.

--  
TBC.


End file.
